


How it started

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bullying, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frostiron kid au. The boys are 5 and meet at the playground.</p><p>*bonus* there's a book about horses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it started

It was a rather cold and rainy day, the playground was empty and Tony didn't expect to meet anyone there but the puddles, so tempting, he wanted to jump in every puddle and get really wet and dirty, and pretend he's a pirate on a sinking ship. He liked that kind of weather, all those slugs and frogs he could catch and play with them, pretend they are little soldiers. But his mom didn't want to leave the cozy house, curled up under blankets with a book on her lap and a cup of tea in her hand. She just asked him not to go anywhere else than the playground. Tony was big enough to tie his shoes all by himself, he put on his jacket and left.

It wasn't raining anymore but it was much darker than on a sunny day. Tony only shrugged and marched to the playground, hoping no one took the little bucket he left there, he would put the slugs inside, dig a hole in the sandbox and put them there. He smiled when he noticed the bucket, it was red and had a little crack on the side but still it was pretty useful in so many games. It could be a helmet or a crown or, in extreme situations, a weapon.

Tony twitched when he heard some noise behind him, like a muffled sniffling. He turned around and noticed a little boy sitting on a wet swing, stooping and hiding his face from whoever might see him. Tony recognised that boy, his name was Loki and he was not like the rest of the children. He was adopted, they said, everyone knew that, Loki was adopted, it meant that there was something so wrong with him that his real parents left him. His step-brother, Thor, was older than Loki and didn't have time to play with him outside. So Loki was all alone, always on that swing, shyly glancing at the children. Tony was told not to play with him but now they were alone and Tony just recently discovered that mum and dad didn't really know if he did something wrong, unless he told them.

Loki's clothes were damp and so was his hair. Tony liked his longish hair, although others said it made him look like a girl. That was the thing about Loki, he did look like a girl, his big green eyes, long eyelashes and that little shadow of a smile he sometimes forgot to hide. He was pretty, even now, when his face was red and puffy, drying tears on his cheeks. Tony came closer, still holding the bucket.

'Hey,' he said cheerfully. Loki didn't move. 'Hey, Loki,' Tony repeated and the boy finally met his gaze, surprised that someone talked to him and already getting defensive.

'What do you want?' He asked, his voice hoarse from crying. Tony gave him his best smile, knowing that people rarely resisted his charm.

'Wanna play together? We can train slugs or play pirates or climb that tree.'

Loki didn't know what to say, he seemed eager to play but at the same time, he was wary and reserved. Tony couldn't blame him. He saw Loki being bullied by Thor's friends, one large boy and two smaller ones and a girl. They were mean to Loki and didn't let him play in the sandbox or on the slide and once they took away Loki's book. It was a thick book about horses, lots of colourful pictures inside, Loki would carry it with him everywhere, he opened it and looked at every illustration carefully, smiling to himself. Until Thor's friends tore it in half and threw it in a puddle. That was the first time Tony heard Loki crying loudly. It was puzzling because the book was the only thing Loki brought from home to the playground, like he didn't have any toys and that was just too weird to be true. Tony was sure every boy has got lots of little cars, blocks, teddies and plastic swords. 

'Come on,' Tony urged and grabbed Loki's cold hand. Loki jerked back and furrowed his brow.

'I thought you don't like me,' he explained quietly and his eyes welled up with tears again. 'Just like everyone else.'

'Because you never talk to anyone?' Tony smirked, hoping it would make Loki laugh.

'No, because I'm- I'm- you know,' Loki sobbed out, staring at his mud-caked shoes. 

'But did you ever thought that maybe your real dad is a pirate or a prince that had to run away from his kingdom, your mom could be a witch or an enchanted princess.' Tony had no idea where that came from but Loki looked up at him curiously, so he continued, 'Maybe they had to give you to those people because your life was in danger. Or they are locked up in the dungeons and wait for you to come and save them.'

'I like magic,' Loki lightened up, excited. 'That could be true, the enchantment or the witch.'

'See? Now you should practice your magic on slugs. Turn them into dragons!' Tony suggested and this time Loki took his hand.

 

* * *

 

'Do you remember how you thought I was a sorcerer?'

'Oh God, yes, that was so crazy. I kinda expected you to show me some cool tricks.'

'And I only found you a dead toad.'

'It was a wonderful toad. Now, turn off the lights.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> I died when Kris totally gave me a slug and his brother brought me a spider. Boyzzz.


End file.
